la vida de cell
by iveth44
Summary: los pensamientos de cell desde que era un embrion hasta que llego a su estado perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi primer historia y la voy a hacer de cell porque el siempre se me hiso un personaje muy interesante y en este momento me inspiré, y quiero escribir sobre sus pensamientos desde que estaba en su estado de embrión hasta que se perfecciono espero que les guste.**

Estoy en un profundo sueño, siento ser observado pero no se de que se trata todo esto escucho una voz de un hombre, me esta hablando pero no logro comprender lo que me trata de decir después de unos momentos dejo de oír la vos no se quien soy, no se que pasa y no se porque estoy aquí lo único que quiero hacer es dormir.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo vuelvo a oír aquella voz, creo saber de quien se trata, se trata de mi creador el me dice que soy su creación definitiva y que algún día seré perfecto de que estará hablando, es algo muy importante quisiera saber mas acerca de lo que me habla pero de nuevo se va y me deja solo.

En mis sueños escucho la misma voz que me habla y me dice que fui creado con células de los mejores luchadores de artes marciales, me enseña las técnicas principales que debo aprender, que debo matar a un tal goku pero mi principal objetivo es la perfección y para lograr eso me debo fusionar con 17 y 18, así que este es mi propósito siempre es el mismo sueño.

Un grito me despierta que es lo que pasa, escucho a unas personas hablar, están hablando de mi, que pasa? Dejo de oír las voces pero una explosión hace temblar todo el lugar siento miedo pero no me paso nada y en unos momentos entro en un profundo sueño.

Despierto por una extraña sensación me siento apretado logro ver que estoy como en un contenedor el cual se rompió y caigo al piso salgo de este laboratorio el cual se ve algo destruido, empiezo a caminar ya se cual es mi objetivo y mi propósito lo único que tengo que esperar es salir de este cuerpo miro a mi alrededor no se ve nada de vida que habrá pasado de nuevo me siento extraño siento un dolor punzante en mi espalda como si se partiera ahora es como estar apretado intento salir, al fin lo logro doy un estiramiento para desentumir mis músculos empiezo a observar mi cuerpo es grande y delgado de color verde con manchas negras y una larga cola con un aguijón al final, inmediatamente se lo que debo de hacer y es absorber la energía de los seres vivos lo cual al parecer iba ser algo complicado parece no haber mucha vida en este planeta pero a un así buscare toda la energía restante, y así me encamino a la primer etapa de mi objetivo.

Me detengo en las pequeñas ciudades que me encuentro no hay muchos humanos a los cuales absorber siento una sencacion de diversión al tener que perseguirlos y escucharlos gritar, paso de pueblo en pueblos, ciudad por ciudad y aun no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a los androides la cantidad de personas que hay en este planeta es muy bajo pero me parece extraño no encontrarme con los androides tengo una extraña sensación de que algo les sucedió espero encontrarlos.

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Salí del laboratorio ya me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para cazar a los androides los empiezo a buscar por todas parte pero nada, no logro ni siquiera ver un rastro de ellos como lo suponía ellos ya no están aquí, porlomenos eso pienso me encontré con la corporación capsula y miro a trunks me pregunto que será esa maquina que esta usando, esta conversando con su madre yo estoy oculto detrás de un muro escuchando la platica logro escuchar que es una maquina del tiempo, estupendo así iré al pasado donde están con vida 17 y 18, la madre de trunks se va y solo queda trunks el cual esta a punto de partir me acerco hacia el el me mira con una mirada de confusión y me pregunta quien soy y que quiero, me empiezo a reír ente dientes y sin contestar corroo hacia el, el saca su espada y trata de cortarme pero antes de poder dar su primer ataque enrollo mi cola alrededor de su cuello, me divierte ver sus ojos de enojo y desafío hacia mi, aprieto a una mas su cuello para sacar lo que le queda de aire después de unos segundos deja de pelear y su mirada empieza a perder brillo me vuelvo a reír al verlo agonizar después de unos minutos muere lo dejo caer y me dirijo a su maquina del tiempo la cual es muy pequeña para mi pienso por unos momentos que debería hacer y lo único que se me ocuurio fue convertirme en huevo empieso a transformarme preciono el botón y todo se oscurece me pregunto cuanto tardara esto.

Que opinas que es bueno o malo, pronto actualisare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola esta es mi continuación espero que les guste.**

Al fin e despertado y empiezo a salir de mi huevo como me lo suponía ya e llegado a mi destino, busco la manera de salir de esta maquina y lo único que se me ocurre por el momento es perforar la tapa de esta maquina, lanzo un rayo de energía y se crea un gran agujero es un alivio al fin siento un poco de aire. Ahora tengo otro problema con este tamaño y forma me es difícil moverme en lugares pequeños, me estoy esforzando demasiado en salir de aquí después de varios minutos de arrastrarme a la salida lo logro y caigo duramente al suelo, me doy cuenta de que es de noche y e regresado a mi primera forma como cuando apenas Salí del laboratorio, empiezo a caminar para encontrar un lugar seguro donde puedo ocultarme e incubarme no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se me ocurra ocultarme bajo tierra empiezo a cavar con un poco de dificultad después de bajar varios metros me detengo y me pongo a descansar para esperar a recuperar mi cuerpo, si no mal calculo esto llevara varios años pero no importa en esta época los androides todavía no despiertan y así podre esperar un poco de tiempo y no impacientarme, pero aun me pregunto que abra pasado con los androides de la otra época trunks los habrá matado es lo mas probable, pero ya no importa al fin podre cumplir mi objetivo, bueno ahora lo único que me queda es dormir de nuevo espero que cuando despierte ya aliga pasado el tiempo suficiente para volver a salir a la superficie.

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Salí de mi huevo y me oculte bajo tierra ya me siento lo suficiente fuerte como para salir, empiezo a empujarme asea arriba para salir a la superficie al fin logro sentir los rayos del sol en mi piel, me relajo un poco para salir de mi coraza pasan varias horas para al fin empezar a salir, me empiezo a estirar y luego estudio mi entorno estoy en un bosque y quiero buscar algún rastro de vida para poder reponer energías, corro para buscar una ciudad o pueblo y para mi suerte no tardo mucho en encontrar una ciudad hay un letrero que dice ciudad de Ginger, excelente comienzo primero a analizar

Toda la ciudad rodeándola para asegurarme de conocer los posibles escondites de los humanos que traten de escapar de la ciudad después de dar varias vueltas por la ciudad sin que nadie me vea por supuesto primero entro a unos departamentos esto es demasiado fácil, me fascina la cara de miedo que ponen las personas al momento de perseguirlas y me es aun mas gracioso como intentan escapar aventando a otros humanos, me aseguro de ir primero tras los humanos que tratan de correr para evitarme problemas, después de terminar con toda vida en estos apartamentos salgo y voy tras las primeras personas que veo ya no me preocupa que me vean al fin y acabo nadie saldrá con vida de esta ciudad muchos me empiezan a disparar y me rio entre dientes esto me parece un poco divertido espero a que se les acaben las balas para hacer un poco mas dramático después de unos momentos al fin se cumple mi deseo por si decirse todos empiezan a gritar y a correr por todas partes es como jugar al gato y al ratón después de terminar con todas las personas de estas áreas me doy cuenta de que vinieron unas personas a investigar me dirijo hacia ellos y como siempre me disparan de nuevo creo que ya no tenia el humor de antes y acabo rápido con todos ellos, me encuentro con un reportero al parecer esta en televisión y el camarógrafo ni siquiera me ha visto el reportero pone una cara muy graciosa al ver como absorbo a su compañero antes de, destruyo primero la cámara para evitar alarmar a las personas de las ciudades, después de destruirla voy tras el reportero para seguir con mi casería.

En mi búsqueda por la ciudad me encuentro con un señor gordo que de el susto se desmaya no pienso absorberlo si no esta despierto y no escucho la satisfacción de sus gritos, los agarro de la camisa y empieza a caminar, siento la presencia de alguien de seguro a de ser uno de los amigos de guku, su presencia se parece a la de Pikoro como lo suponía era el, , me mira y no a pasado casi nada de tiempo antes de que me indulte lo cual me pareció algo gracioso pero no expreso ninguna emoción en mi rostro pero por dentro estoy e carcajadas, el señor gordo que sujetaba al fin despierta y le empieza a decir a Pikoro que lo ayude por favor el que podría hacer por el, Pikoro me dice que lo suelte ya que todos tienen derecho a la vida cumplo con su palabra pero no del todo solo lo solté para que pensara por un momento que lo dejaría con vida, pero no cuando el hombre empezó a gatear asea adelante lanzo mi cola sobre su espalda y lo empiezo a absorber, después de terminar le digo a Pikoro que eso sucederá también con el, que suerte para mi ahora sin tendría un buen banquete, Pikoro sigue insistiendo en saber quien soy lo único que le digo es que soy su hermano por si decirse pero no pienso decir mucho mas ya que seria mi alimento de todas maneras el me dice que no es `Pikoro y eleva su Ki de una manera muy alta, empezamos una pelea y al parecer es mucho mas fuerte que yo esto no puede estar pasando aun sigo siendo muy débil para ganarle, pienso en engañarlo con un hamehameja y como lo planee cayo en mi trampa se distrajo por un momento y eso fue suficiente para mi y sujetarlo duramente por la espalda dirijo mi aguijón así su estomago y al momento de disparar hacia el se mueve y le doy en el brazo pero no importa será el mismo resultado, y empiezo a absorber su energía de repente la armada aparece y empieza a decir que me entregue si como no, los ignoro pero me dispararon esto me esta enojando al momento que me lanzaron unos misiles se los regreso y me aseguro de matarlos a todos lanzando unos rayos de energía por mis ojos y después de terminar con mi distracción continuo con Pikoro el me da un fuerte golpe y lo suelto pero no importa no creo que pueda pelear con un solo brazo y como lo pensaba el me dice que no me ganara con un solo brazo y me pregunta de nuevo mi objetivo y que quiero bueno ya no tiene caso que lo siga ocultando si de todas maneras voy a acabar con el le cuento que también era un androide del doctor gero y vengo del futuro y que asesine a trunks para poder viajar al pasado y absorber a los androides 17 y 18 ya después de tanta charla me propuse a terminar con el pero todo fue un engaño de su parte solo me izo hablar para poder regenerar su brazo como pude ser tan tonto para no darme cuenta, en ese momento le dije que estaba usando sus pensamientos malvados pero no eran los de Kamisama se avía fusionado con el en ese momento llega Krilin y TRUNKS no tenia idea que lo volveria a ver y tendría que volver a matarlo aprovecho la oportunidad de su distracción por su pequeña charla y los segó a todos con el Kaioken me dirijo corriendo asia el bosque desapareciendo mi presencia para que no me encuentren, ahora estoy en en busca de otra ciudad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola bueno ya hice la otra parte espero que les guste:**

Estoy en busca de otra ciudad, pero ahora solo puedo correr si no quiero ser encontrado me pregunto ¿cuando encontrare otra ciudad ? No paso mucho antes de llegar a una carretera y encontrar un letrero que señalaba la ubicación de una ciudad, que suerte la mía ya tenia mucha hambre jejeje, pero me pongo a pensar en el control para detener a los androides me preocupa que los detengan y los destruyan con el pero creo que ya no existe ese control no creo que el doctor maki tenga otro por allí además ya destruyeron el laboratorio, que bien llegan unas personas en un vehículo no son la gran cosa que digamos pero su energía servirá de algo, bueno será mejor que termine rápido con ellos para ir pronto a la ciudad, pero de repente miro a Vegeta pensé que lo avían matado los androides que raro me pongo a pensar un poco y al parecer esta época es muy distinta a la mía bueno ya no importa.

Al fin termine con estos tipos y el ultimo va tratar de escapar no lo creo, le di una pequeña advertencia de que era su turno y lo saco de el vehículo y lo absorbo rápidamente creo que ahora no tengo muchos ánimos como para divertirme con los humanos, como sea me apresuro para llegar a la ciudad pero me encontré con un pequeño pablo primero decido atacarlo al parecer no hay muchas personas en este lugar pero de eso a nada empiezo a absorberlos a todos sin dejar ninguno con vida bueno por lo menos eso creo, me voy de este pueblo sin la necesidad de revisarlo para ver si queda alguien la energía de aquí no vale la pena.

Por fin llego a la ciudad, decido empezar en una nevería como estaba haciendo algo de calor me imagino que es donde hay mas personas, empiezo con un señor jejeje fu divertido ver la cara que puso cuando lo ataque pero una señora grita y alerta a las demás pero como sea no me cuesta mucho trabajo perseguirlas y atraparlas lo considero como un buen ejercicio y puedo practicar métodos de ataque por si decirse me gusta atrapar personas y llevarlas cara a cara con migo para asustarlos aun mas.

Termine con toda la ciudad muy rápido y me doy cuenta de la presencia de Pikoro y de Ten me oculto en la terraza de un edificio para observarlos jamás me encontraran aparecer ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí, ya sin perder mas tiempo me voy en busca de mas personas me encontré en el camino con una feria así que decidí llegar a divertirme también aquí no me tomo mucho trabajo acabar la mayoría estaba arriba de los juegos mecánicos y no podían bajar solo que uno que otro que de el susto se arrojo pero resultaba peor para ellos aparte de el golpe que se daban le llegaba yo.

Termine al final en una casa de los espejos persiguiendo a una pareja jugué un rato con ellos asta que me aburrí y me asegure de que murieran al ismo tiempo jejeje.

En un rato después de nuevo llegan mis grandes molestias al ver que no me encuentran en siendo todo los juegos mecánicos para que sepan que estoy aquí pero ni dándoles esta pequeña pista me encontraron.

Cuando por fin se fueron yo también me voy ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí ya me siento mucho mas fuerte que antes y ya se que dentro de muy pocos días superare los poderes de los androides espero con ansias ese día.

Estoy todo el dia y noche ciudad por ciudad al parecer ya se dieron por vencidos de buscarme ya era hora de que entendieran que no iban a poder atraparme otra vez,

A cada pueblo y ciudad que llegaba aumentaba mas mis poderes creo que ya supere el poder de los androides pero no tengo ni una pista de donde se encuentran pero prefiero segui absorbiendo la energía de los humanos, hasta que tenga el rastro de los androides además no creo que pase mucho tiempo para encontrarlos si Pikoro ya no me esta buscando quiere decir que esta tras ellos y así podre detectarlos mas rápidamente,

Ya denuevo llego a otra gran ciudad ahora decidí hacer un pequeño juego que envés de alertar a todas las personas voy a intentar absorberlas sin que me vean no resulto como lo planee creo que después de atacar unas 50 se empezaron a dar cuenta de que estaba aquí, sabia que debía ir primero a las casa pero bueno ya no importa.

Ya estaba en un edificio casi terminaba con toda las personas pero de repente siento la presencia de Pikoro y me doy cuenta que esta luchando con los androides ya que no siento su presencia salgo de la edificio sin poner atención a las personas que quedan, para ubicar la pelea ahora ya no hay que pueda evitar que los encuentre me siento muy feliz por fin podre perfeccionarme me pongo a volar a toda velocidad a el campo de batalla solo pensando que mi objetivo principal esta por ser cumplido, aumento a un mas mi velocidad, miro varias islas destruidas me doy cuenta que ya estoy muy cerca, hasta que por fin llego miro un poco la pelea pero no pasa mucho hasta que se dan cuenta de que llego ahora al fin podre cumplir mi objetico.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola espero no a verme tardado mucho en subir esta parte, a lo mejor no subo los capítulos tan deprisa ya que me dejan bastante tarea T.T. Bueno espero que les guste._**

Por fin e llegado a lo que se podría decir por mis androides, Pikoro esta aquí pero no le pongo mucha importancia que digamos, me pongo a observar a los androides miro a 17 por su apariencia parece haber tenido una dura pelea luego miro a 18 sin ningún rasguño al parecer no se preocupo en ayudar a su hermano y por ultimo miro a otro androide del cual desconozco por completo deduzco que a de ser otro de los androides que creo el doctor Maki pero al parecer es un modelo antiguo a si que decido ignorarlo.

Después de observarlos fijamente me doy cuenta de que no tienen la menor idea de quien soy bueno no importa, doy un salto hacia el suelo decidido a empezar pero antes de eso libero una parte de mi poder, al parecer Pikoro se sorprendió de mi poder jajaja eso pasa por no haberme derrotado cuando pudo además ya se le acabo el tiempo para derrotarme.

Pienso primero en absorber a 17 además tengo que recompensarlo por aber interrumpido su pelea y me encamino hacia el me detengo unos pasos delante de Pikoro para preguntarle si va interferir ya que no quiero ser interrumpido pero al parecer esta en shock, pero no pasa casi nada de tiempo para decirme que e incrementado bastaste mis poderes y culparme de todas las personas que se tubo que sacrificar me pongo a pensar que sacrificar no es la palabra indicada para esto pero no importa yo solo lo tomo como una parte de mi poder y ya.

Ya estoy delante de 17 al parecer es demasiado arrogante así que espero un poco para escuchar lo que me dice je, apoco quiere que me valla pues no lo creo además no me vendría mal jugar con el un rato, además el estaba jugando con Pikoro asi que yo también jugare con el cuando me preparo para atacar Pikoro le advierte mi propósito alertándolo pero no lo suficiente antes de que diga algo después de un ¨que lanzo mi cola asia a el para ver que tan rápido puede ser después de que se desoriento un poco lo sujeto del brazo para lanzarlo al suelo con fuerza, lo sujeto con fuerza su brazo y para asegurarme de que no intente algo pongo mi pie sobre su otro bazo para que no lo pueda mover.

Todo iba tan bien como quería, lo quiero espantar un poco así que le apunto con la punta de mi cola aisa su pecho pero antes de que pueda hacer algo Pikoro me lanza una patada para alejarme de el pero no me importa mucho, además esto no va a afectarme en nada será el mismo resultado al final.

Pikoro me ahorra las molestias de tener que dar mi presentación a los androides pero aun asi trato de convencerlos de que no se resistan para terminar rápido con esto pero como lo pensaba se negarían, además ya sabia que tendría que tendría que absorberlos a la fuerza pero a un asi tenia un poco de esperanzas después de los rabinchos de 17 el me ataca pero no es lo suficiente rápido y aparezco detrás de el y lo golpeo duro en la nuca, espero a ver que se levante pero como siempre Pikoro interferir y me ataca.

Pero estebes no dejo que me golpee y bloqueo sus golpes y le regreso un puñetazo que al parecer le dolió bastante pero no fue lo suficiente para derrotarlo me empiezo a cansar de esto y ya me decidí en acabar con el en eso intenta otro de sus jueguitos y me lanza un gran ataque pero no logra a serme el mas mínimo daño lo único que provoco fue empujarme al mar empiezo a salir lentamente del agua quiero hacer una salida dramática para demostrarle que no me va a ganar me encamino hacia el, al parecer ya no tiene intenciones de pelear pero a un así no dejare que siga interfiriendo doy una ojeada hacia 17 en eso Pikoro le dice que escapa y le doy un golpe en el cuello ya para que se calle y como quería le destroce el cuello pensé que me ice tan fuerte por excederme por la energía vital de las personas que me iba encontrando lo levanto para darle el golpe final y luego lo lanzo al mar para que se ahogue jejeje.

Ahora si ya sin interrupciones voy de nuevo tras 17 le advierto que ya no se resista porque si no le ira muy mal y con eso me refiero a darle la paliza de su vida pero ya se que no me escuchara luego volteo hacia 18 que al parecer me esta mirando con curiosidad y duda pero en ese momento le advertí que se fuera preparando porque muy pronto también iría tras ella, corro tras 17 y el ase lo mismo se lanza al aire y me intenta teclear peo apenas y puede tocarme como provoco que se levantara mucho polvo me lanzo al aire para caer sobre el pero se da cuenta y se quita del camino entonces intento golpearlo con mi cola y después de eso me grita que jamás se dejara absorber bien entonces jugare con el un poco mas.

Empiezo a lanzarle golpes los cuales esquiva con mucha dificultad no le doy ninguna oportunidad de atacarme lo único que puede hacer es esquivar pero no por mucho le doy un golpe duro con mi cola y lo mando a volar en eso que el se orienta le lanzo ataque con mi cola para intentar hacerlo batallar un poco duro un rato asi y luego le doy unos puñetazos en el estomago y le doy una patada para lanzarlo de nuevo al suelo.

Cuando intenta levantarse lo vuelvo a patear para ya no darle oportunidades de defenderse lo golpeo duro en el estomago mientras esta en el suelo y después lo levanto para darle con mucha fuerza en el estomago y dejarlo caer al ver que no cae del todo inmovilizado le doy un codazo en la espalda.

Lo volteo con mi pie para verlo mejor y burlarme de el ya que me había dicho que no le derrotaría tan fácil y se lo digo en su cara ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en la satisfacción de verlo completamente derrotarlo incluso me da un poco de lastima al ver sus inútiles intentos de levantarse para recibir otro golpe y terminar de nuevo en el suelo, lo levanto sujetándolo de la camisa a espaldas de mi para absórbelo de una vez me mira con un odio y miedo en sus ojos y me insulta pero no me importa asi que dejo que me diga lo que quiera pero no me gusto su lucha por intentar liberarse y le doy un golpe en la espalda para detener su lucha e inmovilizarlo ya estando así me preparo para su absorción abriendo la punta de mi cola para tragarlo pero aun sin darse por vencido se sujeta de los bordes y me pide que lo suelte esto solo me provoca risa solo esta siendo esto mas largo para el cuando estaba a punto de terminar con su resistencia el otro androide que estaba con ellos me golpeo en la cara mandándome lejos y alejándome de 17 lo único que pienso es en el enojo por la interrupción pero no le dejo ver esto solo me burlo y le digo que lo matare por esta interrupción ya no quiero que nadie interfiera en mi objetivo pero ya que solo será un poco mas para mi perfección,


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola pues creo que si tarde bastante en subir esta parte bueno lo que pasa es que tuve muchos problemas con la pagina ya que no me dejaba hacer nada pero ya lo soluciones solo espero que no me agá lo mismo cuando intente subir las demás partes jejeje bueno aquí esta por fin. .**

Estaba en posición defensiva viéndolos y escuche a 17 llamarle 16 a ese androide bueno por lo menos ya sabia como se llamaba pero no es que me importara demasiado lo único que quiero es acabar con el por haberme atacado e interrumpido, después de unos segundos me mira y se viene contra mi en intenciones de atacarme y yo hago lo mismo no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto es obvio que le voy a ganar porque las cosas siempre se tienen que hacer de las maneras difisiles.

Ya estamos en plena pelea y no me esperaba esto es mas fuerte de lo que creía incluso creo que tenemos casi la misma fuerza, estamos teniendo una batalla pareja pero le doy un golpe que al parecer lo saco de equilibrio así que lanzo mi cola Asia su cuello, pero no parece haberle dolido que enojo pero ya que mejor decidí absorberlo pero no sirvió de nada intentarlo resulto ser un robot.

Me sujeta y me lanza directamente a suelo con todas mis fuerzas debo de admitirlo me dolió lo único que provoco fue hacerme enojar un poco pero eso no fue lo peor me empieza a tirar de la cola asta que la arranco eso si dolió que incluso dejo escapar un grito, pero por eso el piensa que ya no podre absorber a los androides, el no sabe que puedo regenerarme así que en unos instantes regenero mi cola.

Ahora si ya la avía recuperado y así que el decide exterminarme eso si que era algo imposible pero claro que lo comprobaríamos primero y así empezamos nuestra pelea de nuevo se me ocurrió un plan de ataque y quería comprobar si funcionaria así que vuelo lo mas rápido que puedo y como lo supuse me seguiría me detengo sin avisar y lo pateo antes de que pueda detenerse.

Envuelvo mi cola alrededor de su cuello para inmovilizarlo que bien ahora si voy a derrotarlo, no puede ser me ataco con sus laser me avía olvidado de eso ahora si me vuelve a atacar y quedo directo en el suelo ahora me levanta y me vuelve a lanzar a el suelo y llego muy al fondo ahora si ya me hiso enojar.

Estaba por levantarme pero que es esto un gran ataque de energía me esta llevando mas abajo, debo de admitir no me esperaba esto ahora si se excedió después de este ataque exagerado me doy cuenta de que dejo muchos túneles a la superficie y como no tengo ya la energía suficiente para ganar mejor buscare a 17.

Cuando por fin encuentro el túnel que que esta detrás de 17 empiezo a elevarme lentamente sin que el se de cuenta jejeje asi que el me esta pidiendo que salga bien ahora si se lo cumpliré, todo va bien ahora solo tengo que terminar de subir sin que se de cuenta por lo menos no hasta que ya no tenga escapatoria y así me preparo para absorberlo y el ni siquiera se a dado cuenta pero Ten le advierte pero demasiado tarde 17 solo se voltea para presenciar su fin con el simple echo de ver su mirada llena de temor solo hace que sienta la satisfacción de haverlo aterrado por ultima vez y lanzo mi cola sobre el ahora si ya lo tengo.

Lo levanto para empezar a tragarlo mientras el intenta liberarse pateando pero no sirve de nada lo único que provoca es sofocarse mas y mas, este es un momento que estoy disfrutando no pude aguantar soltar carcajadas de solo ver la lucha inútil de 17, ahora que ya lo cubrí por completo puedo sentir su delicioso sabor que lastima que no hiso caso a las advertencias de sus amigos y por fin termine de absorberlo.

Pasa unos segundo y empieza mi transformación se siente muy bien este poder y sigue aumentando y aumentando después de unos momentos termina me relajo un poco y ahora si me dirijo mi mirada hacia 16 y 18.

No puedo creerlo 16 piensa que puede escapar con 18 eso si no se lo permitiré, pues no lo creo así que rápidamente cubro su camino me sorprende mi velocidad de verdad no esperaba ser tan rápido, así que ya que el mar esta detrás de mi veo mi reflejo en el agua guau e cambiado demasiado me gusta mas mi aspecto, me levanto para probar mi fuerza en 16 y dejo que de el primer golpe y la verdad no me dolía nada y con un ataque de energía lo mando lejos de mi, excelente mi fuerza aumento muy bien.

Ahora si ya voy a continuar con 18, esperaba que corriera o asiera algo pero solo se quedo ai parada, me doy cuenta de que ella si es mas inteligente que 16 como para intentar escapar, pero aun así me sigue dando risa, me encana ese miedo en su mirada, le advierto que ahora es turno de ella y me lamo los labios para saborear lo que pronto será mío.

Camino asía ella pero ella retrocede jejeje no importa aun así será lo mismo me detengo en seco al ver que dirige su mano a su pecho y como lo pensaba intenta autodestruirse así que si me acerco lo ara, pienso un momento en que hacer así que se me ocurre usar la voz de 17 para convencerla de que no haga eso y que se una a mi pero cuando parecía a verla convencido 16 la ase dudar de nuevo así que mejor le digo que se calle.

Todo iba también pero tuve un pequeño error en hablar bien de el doctor Maki y todo mi plan se arruino pero de todas maneras soy mucho mas rápido que antes y para intentar autodestruirse le tomara unos segundos así que podre detenerla y es justo lo que le digo para que no lo intente me acerco mas a ella y la vuelvo a ser retroceder creo que ya sabia que no le convenía pero pensó que no lo sabrá ahora ya todo va muy bien pero siento una presencia enzima y era Ten no sabia que pensaba hacer hasta que usa el NUEVO KiKOHU hay arruinó todo.

**Bueno es todo espero pronto subir la otra parte. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa bueno tarde bastante en actualizar pero deben de entenderme que uno no esta inspirado y no se le ocurre que escribir pero hoy no tenia nada que hacer y pues con la computadora aquí pues ya empezare espero que les guste aquí voy :). **

Esto no puede estar pasando jamás imagine que alguien como el me molestara y arruinara mis planes pero esto no se puede quedar así yo se que puedo soy muchísimo mas poderoso que el, me tengo que apresurar y terminar con esto.

Que esta pasando, o no, 18 esta escapando no lo puedo permitir agggg nooooo, este nunca se cansa o que me las pagara PORQUE NO PUEDO QUITARMELO DE ENSIMA, 18 se esta escapando no.

Al fin los ataques para pero no logro ver a 18 por ninguna parte logro escaparse y todo por ese 3 ojos bien, como he dicho esto no se quedara así, podría irme y apresurar mi búsqueda, morirá de todas maneras, pero mejor lo mato, así será uno menos de que preocuparme jejejejeje,

QUE es Goku que hace aquí y como apareció tan de repente y a esa velocidad, que espero un día mas jaja y que se supone que ara en un dia no creo que pueda aumentar su fuerza en tan poco tiempo es algo completamente ilógico.

y como puede decir que Pikoro esta vivo, eeee lo izo de nuevo como puede irse a esa gran velocidad parece que se tele transporto pero como lo iso, así que piensa escapar pues no lo creo, grrrr de nuevo lo izo cuando fue que aprendió esta técnica es algo que nunca avía visto, pero bueno no importa tengo que apresurarme a encontrar a 18 no creo que este moy lejos de aquí con ese 16 tan dañado .

En que lugar podrá estar si calculo bien no debió pasar mas de 10 kilómetros con el tiempo que solo obtuvo de ventaja pero mejor pasare cerca de las islas para asegurarme de que no se haiga quedado cerca de por aquí, seguiré así aunque tenga que revisar de 1 en 1, esto me esta empezando a fastidiar donde se pudo a ver metido.

Como lo suponía se escondió en una isla a la velocidad que voy se supone que deveria a verla alcanzado muy fisilmente pero no la veo por ninguna parte esa tonta lo único que quiere es causarme problemas, pero no se ocultara por mucho la encontrare donde quiera que este, debe de estar en una de estas islas pero donde.

Lo único que se me ocurre es gritar con todo para que me escuche no creo que quiera salir pero no importa, asi por lo menos sabrá que no debe ponerse cómoda donde este la voy a encontrar de todas maneras,

Bien aquí voy **¨18 SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES¨ **bien ese fue el primer intento pero no sale, bien ya echo esto por mucho tiempo no pienso estar asi esperando que por ella misma salga si tengo que usar la fuerza lo are.

Aunque tendré que seguir asi aunque tenga que usar las amenazas, aunque no seria mala idea si la amenazo de destruir toda las isla incluyéndola lo mas seguro es que se presione y salga solo se tiene que mirar muy cierto bien eso are, empezando con esta isla ahí te va.

Espero que esto la inquiete y el agua Salir no creo que sea tan tonta para recibir un ataque directo como ese, esto tiene que funcionar y si no sale no importa no morirá la mirare en cuanto la isla se destruya ahora njo tienes escapatoria 18 será mejor que te rindas de una vez si no quieres pasar los últimos momentos de tu vida en dolor.

No la veo por ninguna parte, no estaba en esa isla bien seguiré con otra, e estado pensando que tal vez intente escapar por debajo del mar pero no creo que lo agá sabria que detectaría cualquier movimiento que isiera pero aun asi estare al pendiente de ver por todas partes.

Como me gustaría que 18 tuviera presencia así seria muy fácil localizarla y no tendría que pasar por todos estos problemas que coraje, no se encuentra en ninguna isla y por mas que le hablo no sale lo único que hace es ocasionarme problemas, si no la necesitara estoy seguro que la mataría sin piedad alguna, bien entonces destruiré varias al mismo tiempo tengo que atinarle a una de tantas.

Esto no es posible no esta en ninguna, pero que ya solo me falta una isla solo esa isla y listo , esto esta muy bien en esa debe de estar jejeje, al fin mi búsqueda a terminado, si yo fuera tu saldría 18 jejejeje prepárate.

Que Vegeta que ase aquí, trunk también vino que sorpresa, Vegeta quiere que baje acaso piensa retarme que gracioso como si pudiera asarme algo pero bien aceptare su reto además mientas peleamos podre estar al pendiente por si logro ver a 18 por algún lado es como matar 2 pájaros de 1 tiro.

Agggrrrr eso dolio, bien me agarro con la guardia baja eso no fue nada esto significa que la pelea acaba de empesar.

** Bueno espero actualizar pronto lo cual no estoy mus segura puede ser mañana o la otra semana, quisas un mes o un año a noo lo del año es broma jejeje espero que sea pronto...besos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya traigo la actualización de la historia no tarde tanto como esperaba ya deseo terminar pronto para empezar con otro aunque aun no se me ocurre sobre quien escribirlo pero ya tendré una idea por lo menos eso espero :).**

Ese ataque no me lo esperaba solo fue un tiro de suerte me dio con la guardia baja no volverá a suceder.

Quedarme dormido dice Vegeta, jamás esto apenas comenzara no te burles de mi o lo lamentaras, grrrr como pudo doler esto si solo quito su puño, bien no importa esto solo fue un golpe de suerte.

Que como es que me a vuelto a golpear y no puedo esquivar los ataques esto no va enserio si ni siquiera a puesto esfuerzo en ningún ataque esto no es verdad, ni siquiera le puedo golpear debe de ser una broma alo mejor simplemente no estoy totalmente concentrado por estar pensando el 18.

Pero por mas que lo intento no puedo darle ni siquiera un solo tiro esto no puede estar susediendo se supone que el es inferior a mi.

Ya se solo me tengo que tranquilisar con este ataque lograre distraerle un poco y como lo pensaba alfin logre darle el primer golpe jejejeje la victoria sera mia.

Como se atreve a desir eso como puede llamarse a si mismo super Vegeta solo me intenta intimidar ademas como puede aserse el que no pase nada yo se que ese golpe le dolio me esta empesando a molestar, nadie se burla de mi asi acabare con el aunque sea lo ultimo qu agua.

NOOO puede ser, sigo sin poder darle un solo tiro, pero como no lo comprendo como esque alguien como el pueda estar ganandome, pero no le boy a demostrar ninguna señal de desesperacion solo me tengo que estar tranquilo tengo que pensar en algo pronto, si esto sige asi perdere esta pelea y si trunks es tan fuerte como vegeta boy a tener muchas dificultades que se supone que deva de aser.

Muy bien aqui bajo el agua no cambia el nada, pero donde estara no logro verlo por ninguna parte, que una sobra es el, ba solo era un pez desafortunado, donde podra estar si lanzo bolas de energia segure que le dare o lo sacare de su escondite.

Aaaa estaba oculto aii me agarro completamente desprebenido

aaa no pude ser aun no logro comprenderlo por mas que lo e pensado no hay ninguna explicacion para que alla aumentado su fuerza de esa manera, si mal no recuerdo incluso su fuerza era mucho menor a la de los androides y en tan solo en unos dias no pudo aberla aumentado asi, y no creo que alla sido solo estando ocultando su poder algo iso en estos momentos en la que estubieron ausentes pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en estas cosas tengo que consentrarme mas en la pelea aunque no se cuanto mas valla a durar esto.

Vegeta me dise que incluso trunks podria ganarme que su poder es similar al de el, pero como me lo sigo preguntando, la unica manera de terminar con esto es encontrar a 18 esto ya fue demasiado nisiquiera tengo tiempo de ver si se encuentra por aqui aunque ya lo empiezo a dudar me la podria aver encontrado en una de esatas caidas que tenia.

Pero donde estara si tan solo la pudiera encontrar y absorberla terminaria pronto con esto todo estaria a mi favor, pero noo ahora estoy teniendo una paliza por parte de vegeta y nisiquiera puedo reterner sus golpes aunque aun no e intentado esta tecnica especial de el bien si no lo intento no lo sabre aqui boy espero que esto funcione aunque aun se ve muy confiado y se ve que no tiene intenciones de esquibar el ataque pues mal para el porque usare todo lo que tengo en esta tecnica.

No resivio daño alguno, ya estoy muy agotado y no e podido aserle nada aun como esque pudo sobrevivir o mejor dicho como es que no resivio ni siquiera el mas minimo daño, no le ago nada mis ataques no logran darle apenas y puedo ver sus movimientos estoy perdido ya no se me ocurre nada absolutamente nada tengo que pensar en otra cosa rapido antes de que esto termine muy mal.

18 si no ubieras escapado o si te ubiera encontrado antes no estaria pasando por esto todo es tu culpa eres una maldita, como anelo perferccionarne y nadie puede impedirmelo aunque si convenso a Vegeta sabiendo como es su orgullo talvez lo logre tengo que intentarlo estoy casi seguro de que tendrea resultado.

Como lo pense tiene curiosidad de saber como sera mi poder si me perfecciono si, si sigo asi solo tendre que preocuparme por encontrar a 18 y luego acabar con Vegeta y todo los abitantes de la tierra pero aun no me boy a adelantar tengo que engañarlo y usar su orgullo para mi convebiencia.

Y como lo imajine lo logre Vegeta callo pero trunks no le paresio devi esperarlo de el pero no importa mejor me boy a buscar a 18, pero ese trunks no me deja como puede ser no importa le dare una palisa para que me deje agggg noo olvide que el tambien es mas fuerte que yoo mejor me boy por otro lado y sige sin dejarme pasar la unica obcion es pedirle halluda a Vegeta.

Le pido a Vegeta que se encarge de su hijo pero, que 18 te e encontrato has estado ahi todo el tiempo porfin mi meta esta a punto de lograrse.

**Bueno aqui lo dejo pronto actualisare tengo que pensar en como continuar aunque no sera muy dificil conociendo a cell que siempre piensa en lo mismo jejeje bueno ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaa perdón por a ver tardado tanto en actualizar pero aquí está la continuación:**

_Al fin te e encontrado 18 así que te ocultabas en ese lugar estupendo así podre perfeccionarme, tanto mis técnicas, como físico y habilidad serán de lo mejor, estupendo solo espero poder llegar a ti sin ningún problema y mejor aun no te has dado cuenta y asi no podrás escapar, aunque lo intentaras sería inútil, ya no puedo esperar mas._

_Que ya les advirtió, Porque trunks siempre tiene que interferir como sea ahí voy, espérame un poco mas jejeje, grrrr no me detendrás en esto trunks de alguna u otra manera lograre mi objetivo, ya se, solo dejare que me arroje así el suelo y abre llegado._

_Como lo supuse y la suerte está a mi favor con todas estas rocas no podrá verme y mejor para mi solo desaparezco mi KI y no me encontrara, pero como podría localizar a 18 si no puedo sentir su presencia, mmm ahora que recuerdo Krilin estaba con ella quizás si sigo su presencia ella siga con él y así la atrapare más rápido, jeje hasta que sirves para algo útil Krilin jejeje._

_Estar bajo tierra es algo molesto pero no importa, ja aquí están muy, bien hasta aquí a terminado su camino, vamos a hacerlos volar un poco jaja, aaaa que bien es bueno ver a 18 de nuevo casi siento que tengo mucho tiempo sin verla jeje, bien creo que me boy a divertir un poco antes de absorberla no hay porque apresurarse tanto en fin Vegeta esta de mi lado y se encargara de Trunks._

_Al parecer 16 no se da por vencido pero no tiene caso que se esfuerce en proteger a 18 esta a punto se morir aunque estuviera bien no cambiaria en nada la situación, bueno 18 creo que ya es momento de empezar, jajaja me encanta la cara que pone solo me ase sentir mas satisfacción jajaja._

_Hay algunos que no entiende Krilin no eres mas que una basura hazte a un lado espero que con esto entiendas esto te deara fuera de ti po un rato asi no molestaras, je 16 al parecer sige su ejemplo al parecer no entiende que esta a punto de morir como sea, jeje sus golpes solo me causan cosquillas es como un pequeño masaje bueno largo, OoOo no pensé que 18 se animara a atacarme es mas valiente de lo que imagine, pensé que saldría corriendo después de esto, aunque no me molesta, ninguno de sus ataque lograra toarme, será mejor que te tranquilice un poco, jeje buen intento,solo usare un poco de energía para lanzarla en ese precipicio, ahora, ooo al parecer si le dolio creo que uso demasiada fuerza para ella, lo lamento jaja, pero como ya te cansaste, bien yo aquí te esperare a que despiertes no te tienes que perder nada de este momento jajajaja._

_Este Trunks al parecer no entiende que no puede deterner esto aun esta discutiendo con su padre bueno Vegeta es muy necio no le ara caso aunque es sepa que es una trampa piensa que podrá contra mi cuando me perfeccione pero se dara cuenta muy pronto, alfin 18 ya está despertando, se ve un poco aturdida, sii me encanta su cara de miedo jajaja y que planearas aser no creo que te quieras dar por vencida tan pronto._

_Mmmmm así que prefiere alejarme con esta bola de energía no servirá de nada pero seguiré tu juego solo retrocederé un poco antes de desvanecerla, muy bien asi que otra que sorpresa pero es lo mejor que puedes dar esto no me afecta en nada bien ya es todo, al parecer ahora si te has quedad sin opciones verdad bueno ya se han terminado los juegos, no tiene caso que te molestes en retroceder no te lance contra el acantilado por nada, ahora si estas acorralada ya no tienes escapatoria y al parecer ya te distes cuenta, bueno será mejor que te vayas preparando, asi date por vencida solo que no cierres lo ojos asi no es tan divertido jajajajajagrrrrrrrrrrr._

_Trunck miserable pero como Vegeta no puedo creer que no puedas con tu hijo, no estuve tan cerca porque, porque, porque tubiestes que interferir cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo y ya esta apunto de escapar, aunque no te dejare escapar ya se que are, solo nececito llamar un poco la atención y listo, ¨No escaparas de mi, no escaparas de nuevo 18¨, bien espero que allas entendido el mensaje porque ya te tengo ¨__Taiyoken¨._

_Excelente ahora que trunks ya no mira ya puedo irme con calma y sin preocupaciones, y para castigo tuyo 18 por averme causado tantos problemas te absorberé muy lentamente para que sufras mas de lo que es necesario, ahora no hay nadie que me detenga y que pueda salvarte._

_Krilin cree poder ayudar en lago solo parándose delante de ella jejeje si como no con este ataque te aras a un lado adiós, bien 18 es tu turno ya puedo saborearte, y al verte asustada y temblando aumenta más mi deseo, mmmmm prefieres atacarme a siegas mejor te ubieras quedado como estabas pero no importa es lo mismo adiós._

_Muy bien ya te tengo, gritando y patalenado no ganaras nada solo te quedaras mas pronto sin aire y en serio lo nececitaras jajaja, mmm Krilin tu nunca te das por vencido verdad como estoy de bueno humor te dejare que intentes todo lo que quieras en atacarme no cambiaras en nada las cosas, no pieso dejar ir a 18 y menos cuando ya casi termino de absorberla completamente solo un poco mas y listo ya la e terminado de absorber, ya puedo sentir como mi cuerpo esta reaccionando a cambiar ahora si ya estoy a punto de alcanzar la perfección al fin._

**Bueno ya es todo, espero no tardar mucho de nuevo en actualizar, Bye.**


End file.
